Alvin and the chipmunks and the DEAD!
by Scarecrow88
Summary: Alvin. Simon. Theodore. Brittany. Jeanette. Eleanor. Zombies
1. Chapter 1

Note- I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Alvin and the Chipmunks and THE DEAD!!!

Chapter 1-Tux and Dress

April 30, 2011

Saturday 1 pm

David Seville stood at the bottom of the stairs in his large two-story house. He looked at his watch and sighed.

'_It's already one in the afternoon…what is taking the boys so long?' _

Dave was quickly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

" **Something wrong Dave?"**

Dave watched Simon walk down the stairs to stand next to him. Simon pushed his glasses back up on his face, while looking at Dave for his answer. Dave sighed again pointing to his watch.

"What's wrong is that it's one in the afternoon, and we still need to pick up the tuxes for your prom."

Simon tucked his blue shirt into his khaki cargo pants.

"Well not to worry Dave I already got mine and Theodore's. But Alvin doesn't have his."

Dave nodded to his middle son.

"Ok thanks Simon."

Simon smiled a little before heading out the door.

'_Ok now to get Alvin down here.'_

Dave took a deep breath.

"**ALVIN!!!!!"**

"**OK!!!!!"**

Five minutes later

Alvin came walking down the stairs, hands in his jean pockets. His tight fitting red shirt clung to his body. Reaching the foot of the stairs he looked for Dave.

'_Hmmm…I wonder if I got out of whatever it was Dave wanted?'_

Alvin smiled turning to walk back up the stairs.

"**Alvin…car NOW!"**

Alvin groaned loudly. Turning around he headed out the front door and toward Dave's red mustang. Alvin opened the passenger's side door and slid into the seat putting on his seat belt. Dave looked at his oldest son's glum expression.

"What's wrong Alvin? By now your usually trying to get me to loan you money or let you drive my car."

Alvin looked up at the blue sky, his expression sour.

"I lost my hat."

Dave sighed.

"**Is that it?"**

Alvin gasped looking at Dave.

"**IS THAT IT? Dave that hat has been with me since…since…since FOREVER!!!"**

Dave shook his head while starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

Twenty minutes later

Alvin looked at himself in the mirror inside the tuxedo store.

'_Well well not bad if I do say so myself.'_

Alvin wore a Ralph Lauren tux titled DREAM. With it he wore a white dress shirt with a red vest, and a red tie. Alvin moved around the store in his tux making sure it would fit just as he requested. It was perfect. Dave stood behind his son looking him over.

"**It looks good Alvin. So what do you think?"**

Alvin turned around putting his hands in his pockets, and gave Dave one of his trademark grins.

"It's great Dave. Fits like a glove."

Alvin stepped behind the privacy curtain and quickly changed back into his regular clothes. Stepping out from the curtain he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped up the cover.

'_A text from Eleanor?'_

Alvin hit the read button and read the message.

'Hey Alvin! =) Prom in a few hours!!!===) You should see Britt's dress! WoW!!! O ya tell Teddy to call me please!'

Alvin smiled down at his phone as he dialed Theodore's number. It rang twice before Theodore answered.

"**Hello Alvin. Is something wrong?"**

Alvin grabbed his tux and started heading for the entrance of the tuxedo store.

"No Theo. Nothing is the matter. Just telling you to call Eleanor."

Alvin waited for Theodore's reply but he had hung up on him. Alvin cocked his eyebrow up.

'_The heck?'_

Alvin redialed Theodore's number but there was no answer. Frustrated he put his phone back into his pocket and headed out the door. Heading over to where Dave was sitting in his car Alvin put his tux in the back seat.

"Hey Dave mind if I go down to the ice cream parlor? I'll be back home in plenty of time for the prom."

Dave started his car.

"Alright Alvin. I'll have Simon pick you up in about an hour or so."

Dave pulled out of the packing spot, leaving the lot. Alvin watched him go before heading down the street towards the local ice cream parlor. Alvin walked past a prom dress store. Looking through the windows his eyes stopped on a very familiar blond chipette, a very upset looking blond chipette. Alvin's eyes went wide, Eleanor was crying! Alvin opened the door to the prom store and made his way over behind Eleanor.

" **What's the problem beautiful?"**

Eleanor spun around wiping the tears from her eyes.

"**Alvin! Um nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"**

Alvin crossed his arms.

"You're a terrible lair Elli…I can tell I'm a professional."

Eleanor sighed and wiped her face off with her sleeve of her light green sweeter. Which was several sizes too big on her that it went to her knees.

"**Ok Alvin you win…I can't get my dress…"**

Alvin looked at the dress behind Eleanor. It was a green Joli style dress, strapless and very elegant. Alvin defiantly approved of the dress.

"**It's nice. So…why can't you get it? It's right there?"**

Eleanor smiled a sad smile.

"I can't afford it. That's why I was trying to get ahold of Theodore and I text you to see if you could get him for me."

Alvin nodded.

'_So that's why she needed him.'_

Alvin smiled warmly.

"**What's the price on it?"**

Eleanor sighed.

"It's three hundred and fifty dollars…way past my budget."

Alvin nodded and stepped past her grabbing the dress. Eleanor looked at him in confusion until he started heading for the purchase line.

"**Alvin what are you doing!? You can't pay for that!"**

Alvin stepped up to the lady at the check out area and handed her his credit card. She swiped it and Alvin signed the receipt. Taking the dress he handed it to Eleanor.

"I believe I just did"

Alvin smiled. Eleanor hung her head slightly.

"Thank you Alvin. I promise to pay you back."

Alvin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when his cell phone started to ring. Eleanor tilted her head to the side.

"That's your ring tone?"

Alvin shook his head quickly, as his phone blasted Weird Science by Oingo Boingo.

"No it's the ring that plays when Simon calls me. Just a sec."

Alvin answered his phone.

"Sup Si?"

"Alvin I'm almost there so get ready to go."

Alvin nodded.

"Actually pick me up in front of the prom dress store."

"Um alright. That's no problem. But what are you doing there?"

"No time Si I'll tell ya later. See ya in a bit."

Alvin hung up before Simon could say anything.

"So Elle do you need a lift back to your place?"

Eleanor smiled but shook her head no.

"Thanks for the offer but Jeanette is waiting on me."

Eleanor began walking to the exit of the prom dress store not noticing that Alvin's eyes were staring at her backside.

'_Wow…has she always looked that good?'_

Alvin mentally slapped himself. Refocusing himself he noticed that Eleanor had left the store and that Simon was in front of it. Alvin sighed and made his way out of the store and into Simon's car.

This is my first story.

This is the first chapter of hopefully a long series. Please review and be honest.

It's an M rating but wont get really into it until chapters 2 and on.

No zombies in chapter 1

Scarecrow88


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the slow update. Academy training is killer! I promise to update sooner. Thanks!

Note- I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or the chipettes.

Chapter 2- Dead Prom

4:30 pm

Alvin pulled up into the Miller's driveway in his red Audi convertible. He pulled into the driveway, turning off the ignition. Alvin got out of his car, fixing his tuxedo. He looked up as Simon pulled up in his dark blue land rover; Theodore was in the front passengers seat. Alvin waved at them as Simon turned his land rover off and stepped out with Theodore. Alvin smiled at his brothers.

" **Well gentlemen…are you ready for the best night of our lives!"**

Simon pushed his glasses up on his face a small smile forming on his lips.

" I doubt it'll be the best night of our lives, maybe somewhere in the top thirty. "

Alvin slapped his forehead at Simon's words. He sighed looking at Theodore who didn't look all that pleased.

" Something wrong Theo? "

Simon noticed the way Theodore was acting also.

" Yeah Theodore you were awfully quiet in the car, more so than usual. "

Theodore quickly smiled laughing nervously.

" **No! Nothings the matter! Really! Come on let's hurry and get the girls."**

Simon looked at Alvin who just shrugged. Alvin chuckled.

" Yeah we all know how Brittany gets when were late for anything. "" Alvin Seville! It's about time you decided to show up! "

Alvin pointed behind him grinning.

" See what I mean guys? "

All three brothers shared a laugh at that. Alvin turned around as his brothers joined him to look at the girls. Alvin's mouth dropped open. Brittany wore a short pink dress that clung to her skin. It ended several inches above her knee. The tightness of her dress caused her size c cup breasts to push up out of her top, but not enough to be inappropriate. In short it was an eye popper. Jeanette stood next to her older sister. She wore a long violet dress. It was simple and not overly flashy. It fit close to her body but not to snug as to cause discomfort. Simon stared in awe at her. Alvin drifted his eyes over to where Eleanor stood. She wore the long elegant green dress that he helped get for her. He felt his heart speed up as his eyes took in how the dress showed her voluptuous curves. Her full large breasts were lifted in the dress and Alvin found himself unable to look away. Eleanor's gaze was fixated to his left side, where Theodore stood. He wasn't looking at her though he kept his gaze on the ground. Alvin felt slightly angry with his youngest brother.

'_What's his problem? Can't he see how stunning she looks?'_

Alvin saw Eleanor's face go glum and before he knew it he was speaking.

" You look lovely…Eleanor."

Everyone looked at Alvin in shock at what he had just said. Alvin stood there waiting to hear Brittany to explode, but it was Eleanor who spoke first.

" Thank you Alvin…I really appreciate you saying that. "

Alvin smiled at her. He found her voice very calming. He stared at her for a moment before he saw Brittany coming at him from the side.

' _Uh oh here it comes…'_

Brittany jabbed her finger into Alvin's face nearly poking his right eye out. If one word could describe Brittany at that moment it would have to be, pissed.

" What are you doing checking out my sister bub!"

Alvin raised his hands in defense, backing away from Brittany several steps.

" Whoa easy there Brittany! Just giving her a complement. You look good to! "

Brittany glared at Alvin definitely not pleased with his answer on her attire.

_'He could at least show a bit more interest in me!'_

Alvin gave Brittany a weak smile.

" Besides Britt…it's hard not to notice you, I mean your pretty much wearing a towel. "

Brittany clenched her fists at her side. Ready to explode on Alvin.

" Why you little son of a bit-! "

Brittany stopped when Jeanette placed her hand on her shoulder.

" Easy Brittany…you don't want to ruin your dress. "

Brittany took a deep breath.

' _Jean is right. Don't lose it Britt! I'll get him back with this!'_

Brittany grabbed Jeanette's arm and began to pull her towards Simon's land rover.

" I'll be riding with Simon! "

Brittany quickly pushed her sister into the back seat and climbed in beside her.

' _That will show him. '_

Alvin watched Brittany close the door. He shrugged turning to Simon.

" You ok with that Si? "

Simon sighed deeply, not ten minutes had gone by and he was already stressed.

" I don't think I really have a choice in the matter…"

Alvin looked over at Eleanor, a small grin on his face.

" Any objections to riding with me? "

Eleanor shook her head.

" No it's alright. It'll probably be better this way. "

Alvin nodded and turned in time to see his two brothers climbing into the land rover. Alvin waved to them as Simon started it and pulled out of the driveway. Alvin moved over to his red audi opening the passenger's side for Eleanor who climbed in. he gently shut the door and walked around to the drivers side. Alvin opened the door and climbed in.

" Ready? "

Eleanor smiled at him.

" Ready. "

Alvin started up his car and pulled out of the driveway. He pulled out of their street and proceeded toward town.

" So Alvin. Where are we going first? "

Alvin started to play with his radio.

" Uh were meeting everyone at that new Mexican restaurant in town. "

Eleanor simply nodded.

" Oh that sounds good. "

Alvin finally found a decent radio station. The dj announced the next song.

" _Next we have simple plan with I'd do Anything."_

Both Alvin smiled.

" I love this song! "

Eleanor smiled wide.

" Really? So do I! "

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

The song faded as it ended and Alvin reached over and turned the radio volume down.

" You have a lovely singing voice Eleanor. "

Eleanor blushed.

" Thank you, but I'm not as good as Brittany. "

Alvin gave her a side ways glance.

" Are you kidding? Sure Brittany is talented and all, but Eleanor you got something she doesn't…heart."

Eleanor gave Alvin a small smile.

" Thank you Alvin. That means a lot coming from you. "

They sat in silence for several minutes. Alvin drove through downtown heading to the restaurant. He stopped at a red light when Eleanor's cell phone started to ring. She flipped it open answering it.

" Hello? "

" Eleanor! It's Brittany. Where the heck are you guys? "

Alvin turned his head toward Eleanor. He could hear Brittany over his radio and engine. Meaning one thing, she was mad. Eleanor was attempting to calm her older sister down, but she was cut off.

" Just hurry your ass up! "

The light turned green and Alvin pressed on the gas, slowly building up speed. He stole a glance at Eleanor. She was slightly shaken; any argument with a sibling can have that effect on somebody. Especially when they have a heart like Eleanor. He suddenly felt mad at Brittany.

' _Geez Brittany can be such a bitch sometimes…'_

Alvin waited a few moments before speaking up.

" So you ok? "

Eleanor nodded slowly.

" Yeah. I'm fine. Britt's been on my butt all day. "

Alvin saw the restaurant coming up on the right. Suddenly he was stuck by an idea.

" Hey El? "

Eleanor looked up as they drove passed the restaurant.

" Uh Alvin, you passed the restaurant. "

Alvin grinned.

" I don't really feel like Mexican. I have something much better in mind. "

Eleanor stared at him for several seconds before turning away.

" Okay. "

About five minutes went by when Alvin turned into an empty parking lot. He put it in park.

" Hey I'm gonna run across the street to this small Chinese place. What do you like?"

Eleanor thought for a moment before speaking.

" Anything with chicken in it is fine. "

Alvin nodded his head.

" Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. "

Alvin opened his door and climbed out. He shut it and started down the street before disappearing around a corner. Eleanor grabbed her small green purse from off the floor. She opened it and pulled out light pink lipstick. She pulled down the mirror on her side and something fell to the floor. She looked down at what had fallen. It was a picture. She gently picked it up off of the floor and looked at it. She smiled; it was of her and Alvin during their freshman year. The girl's soccer team had just won the championship and she had shot the winning goal. Alvin had his arm around her shoulders as she held onto the trophy. Eleanor thought about the memory. Alvin was the only one who showed up for the championship game. Brittany said she was going to the mall for new shoes. Jeanette and Simon went to a lecture on something about the space-time continuum, and Theodore was at a culinary class. Plus the Championship game was over a hundred miles from where they all lived. Alvin had been working on a new song at the time, but he dropped everything and came. She was really surprised to see him there. Eleanor put the picture back into its resting place. She looked toward where Alvin had gone and saw him coming back with a large bag. Alvin opened his door and climbed in.

" Miss me? "

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

" You wish…"

Alvin and Eleanor laughed as he handed her the bag.

" Alright. You ready?"

Eleanor nodded as Alvin started the car.

" So are you going to tell me where we are going Alvin? "

Alvin just shook his head.

" You'll see. "

They drove for several minutes, before they exited the downtown area. Alvin took a few back roads before turning down a dirt road. He stopped at a clearing and turned off the car.

" We're here. "

Alvin got out of the car, as did Eleanor. She looked around and saw nothing but trees and a picnic table about thirty feet away.

" Um…it's nice but why here?"

Alvin grabbed the bag of food from her and made his way over to the table. When he sat the food down he pointed downward.

" That's why…"

Eleanor made her way over to where Alvin was standing. She looked at where he was pointing. She brought her hands to her mouth.

" Oh wow!"

They were on a hillside that overlooked the entire downtown area. It was a little past five and the sky had taken on a pinkish tint to it, covering the entire downtown area in a gentle warm glow. Alvin stood next to Eleanor.

" Well better than Mexican? "

Eleanor turned to face him. Her smiling face beaming.

" Definitely. "

Alvin went to the table and began taking several containers out of the bag.

" I got us a little of everything. So help yourself to whatever you want. "

Eleanor nodded making her way over to the table.

After an hour of eating and talking, Alvin and Eleanor went back to his car.

" You go ahead and get in, I'm going to throw this stuff away. "

Eleanor nodded and climbed into his car as he took the food to the nearest trashcan, which was about a hundred feet away. Eleanor leaned over to start the car, but stopped when she saw a manila envelope under Alvin's seat. She picked it up and took out the letter in it. She began to read it.

Dear, Alvin Seville

I, Billy Anderson, Chief of the New York City police force wish to be the first to welcome you into our ranks. You will attend the NYC PD Academy on June 15th this year. I hope you will take pride…

Eleanor looked up and saw that Alvin was twenty feet away. She quickly put the letter back into the envelope and back under Alvin's seat. Alvin opened his door as Eleanor straightened herself up.

" You didn't start it? "

Eleanor forced a smile.

" I decided to wait for you. "

Alvin slid into his seat starting up the car.

" Well we better get moving before they start calling us. "

Eleanor nodded as she put her seatbelt on.

" Yeah. "

30 Minutes later…

Alvin pulled into the high school parking lot and park. Him and Eleanor exited the car, making their way to the gym. Alvin opened the door for Eleanor who walked through, followed by Alvin. The gym was packed with students. The music was loud and people were dancing to the beat. Alvin looked around the gym at the prom theme. Land of The Dead…Alvin noticed that Eleanor wasn't next to him anymore. He looked around and saw that she had found the others. He began to make his way toward them.

" AHHHH!"

A scream came from behind him. He turned around quickly. And was meet with a freighting scene. A young man in a tux was on top of a girl. He sunk his teeth into her throat and ripped out her jugular, blood sprayed everywhere. Her cries stopped as she died from blood lose and trauma. Several guys grabbed the man who killed the girl, but he didn't try to fight back. Instead he tried to bite them. Alvin moved his eyes to the girl who died. She was up, but moving slowly. She grabbed a hold of one of the guys who held onto the man that killed her, and bit into his shoulder. He fell to the ground as the girl attacked another of the men. The man that bit her became lose and bit one the men holding him in the hand. Alvin stepped back as more people were attack. The others that were bit began to attack others as well. People ran for the exits, but found that most were locked. Alvin turned away.

" I got to find the others."

And a hand landed on Alvin's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

! Please enjoy!

Note- I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, or the Chippettes.

Chapter 3 part 1- Babes, Guns, and Zombies

Alvin felt a hand land on his shoulder. He pulled away quickly turning around. Ready to fight it out.

****" Simon?"

Simon stood in front of his older brother.

" Come on! The others are over here."

Alvin followed Simon closely through the panicking crowd. They made it to a locked gate that lead into the school. Alvin saw that the others were gathered by the gate.

" You guys ok?"

They nodded. Simon bent down to study the lock.

" We need to get this gate open now. "

Theodore stepped in front of the gate.

" Let me try. "

Theodore threw his tux jacket to the floor. His large muscles showing threw his shirt.

" I haven't been hitting the weights for nothing! "

Simon moved out of the way as Theodore sent his right leg straight toward the lock. It caused the gate to shake violently. Theodore tried a second time, but the gate's lock still held.

" It's tough! A few more should do the trick!"

Jeanette moved from her sister's sides to stand by Simon. She was scared.

"Simon, what's going on? "

Simon placed his hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

" I'm not sure, but don't worry everything is going to be fine. "

Theodore kicked the gate a third time it came lose but nothing else.

" Almost! "

Brittany yelled at Theodore.

" Hurry it up! "

Alvin turned his head toward the carnage. There were at least forty of those things now, and some had turned their attention towards Alvin and the others. They were twenty feet away.

" Ah screw it! "

Alvin twisted his body around, and kicked the gate at the same time Theodore did. The lock snapped off. Simon pushed it open.

"Quickly everyone inside! "

The girls went in first followed by Simon and Theodore. Alvin attempted to close the gate, but was stopped as several of those things hit the gate at once. All snapping their jaws at him, he backed away from the gate. He turned toward the others.

" Run! Move! "

They started to run down the hall into the school. Those things moving slowly behind them. At the end of the hall it split from left to right. Alvin slowed to a stop.

" You all go left! I'll have them follow me to the right! "

Simon looked at his brother.

" Are you insane? What would that accomplish? "

Alvin gave his brother a confident smirk.

" I'm faster than you all are. I'll have them follow me, while you all get the hell out of here. "

Eleanor shook her head.

" But how will you get back to us? "

Alvin gave her a thumps up.

" Just meet me at the entrance to the school. "

They nodded and headed down the left hallway. Alvin turned and waited for the, well zombies for lack of a better term. They were ten feet away.

" Come and get me! "

Alvin took off at a steady jog. Making sure he was being followed. He made it to the end of the hallway and found what he was looking for. The school security office, Alvin ran for the door praying that it wasn't locked. He grabbed the doorknob and turned. Nothing, it was locked.

" Shit! "

Alvin stepped back from the door. He threw his right leg into the door just under the handle. Breaking the lock and opening the door, he walked through the doorway. Alvin made his way over to the security locker. He grabbed the latch and pulled. It opened. Alvin quickly grabbed a small led flashlight and a Rossi Model 851 .38 special revolver. Alvin checked the gun, six rounds. Alvin also grabbed the key to all the school's gates. Alvin moved for the doorway, but was stopped when a male zombie stepped into his path. Alvin kicked it back threw the doorway and into several others. Alvin moved threw the doorway. He stopped in the hall, eyes wide. There were at least eighty zombies crowding the hallway now. Alvin took off down the hall. Dozens of hands reaching for him, but he knocked them away. He made it to where him and the others split up. He ran straight taking the hall the others took. Alvin stopped at another split at the end of that hall. Alvin looked to his left then his right.

" Shit! Which way did they go! "

Alvin made a split second decision, and took off down the left hall.

Simon looked down the hallway leading to the entrance of the school.

" It's clear. Let's go. "

The group moved down the hall steadily. Brittany separated from them and went to one of the lockers along the wall. Theodore followed her.

" What are you doing Brittany? "

The others stopped, turning toward them. Brittany put in her combination to her locker.

" I'm getting my cell phone. "

Theodore cocked his eyebrow at her.

" A cell phone? Brittany I think we have bigger things to worry about. "

Simon looked at his younger brother.

" We'll go check things out up front, don't take too long. "

Theodore nodded to Simon.

" Alright. "

Simon turned and started back toward the school entrance with Jeanette and Eleanor behind him. Theodore turned back to Brittany. He watched her go through her locker.

" When did you start lifting weights? "

Theodore gave a proud smile.

" Last summer, I'm benching five fifty now. "

Brittany found her pink cell phone under a glam magazine.

" Found it! Let's catch up to the others. "

Theodore nodded.

" Ok let's go. "

Brittany checked her cell phone and sighed.

" Great no service…"

Theodore snickered. Brittany glared at him, but softened her gaze and laughed as well.

Simon looked around the entrance.

" It's clear here to…"

Jeanette wiped the sweat off of her brow.

" It's hard moving in this dress. "

Simon took Jeanette's hand in his.

" Don't worry we'll be safe soon. "

Jeanette gave Simon a small smile.

" I know. "

Simon took his car keys out of his pocket.

" Jeanette let's get to my car, Eleanor can you wait for the others? "

Eleanor nodded once.

" Yeah sure. "

Simon headed out into the school parking lot with Jeanette behind him. Closing the door Eleanor looked around her.

" Alvin, where are you? "

She saw movement at the end of the second hallway. It was a girl from her English class.

" Tabby? "

Tabby moved as if hurt. Concerned Eleanor followed after her. Tabby rounded the hall to the right. Eleanor stopped for a second before speeding up slightly, turning down the hall.

Simon and Jeanette moved quickly threw the parking lot of the high school. Twenty feet away was Simon's blue land rover. He hit the unlock button on his key chain.

" Jeanette get in. "

Jeanette climbed into the passenger's seat. Simon got into the drivers seat, starting the car.

" See Jeanette? Everything is going to be fine. "

Simon turned his head toward the area where the gym was located, the main doors were open, and no one or anything was inside. Simon looked slowly through the crowded parking lot. He spotted several of those zombies heading into the city.

" Oh no… "

Jeanette saw what he did.

' Simon we should hurry back… "

Simon nodded. He put his car in gear and pulled out of the parking spot. SQEAL! Simon slammed on the brakes. Five zombies were in front of his car.

" Hold on Jeanette! "

Simon pressed the gas and ran two of the five over, but even more were showing up.

Theodore and Brittany made it to the school entrance. Theodore stopped where he was and looked around, confusion on his face.

" Where is everybody? "

SQEAL! Theodore and Brittany ran out of the school's main doors into the parking lot.

" Simon! "

They both saw Simon run over two zombies, but more were swarming the rover. Theodore made a move to run toward them, but was stopped by Brittany grabbing his arm.

" Theodore don't were surrounded! "

Theodore stopped, looking around him. Around twenty zombies were closing in on them from all sides. Theodore kicked one back into several others, and grabbed Brittany's hand.

" Hurry! This way! "

They ran threw the gap that Theodore made when he kicked back several zombies and ran in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

" But what about the others? "

Theodore didn't look back.

" Don't stop! Just run! "

Eleanor turned down the hall; And Tabby fell onto her causing her to fall as well. Eleanor started to lift Tabby off of her. But stopped as she saw Tabby's eyes, they were glazed over.

" No… "

Tabby opened her mouth letting a low moan escape.

" No… "

Eleanor pushed the zombie Tabby away from her just as it started to try and bite her. Eleanor struggled under the zombie, but was feeling herself losing strength.

" NO! "

Bang! Tabby's head snapped to the side and her body went limp. Eleanor pushed the body off of her, and saw a small hole on the side of Tabby's head. She looked to where the bang had come from, and saw Alvin standing there. Several yards from her, a revolver in his hands.

" Alvin? "

Alvin was shaking a little. His breath catching up to him.

" I…I just shot her…"

Eleanor slowly got to her feet.

" Alvin? "

Alvin looked at Eleanor; he looked on the verge of tears.

" Sorry…but she was trying to bite you…"

Eleanor walked over to stand next to Alvin; she placed her hand on his arm.

" Alvin it's… "

Alvin gently pulled away from Eleanor, a sad smile on his face.

" Sorry…I'm fine. Let's get out of here. "

Eleanor looked like she wanted to say something more but kept it to her self. Alvin cocked his head in the direction Eleanor had come from.

" The others at the entrance? "

Eleanor nodded once.

" Simon and Jeanette went to get the land rover, and Theodore and Brittany should be waiting by the front. "

Alvin nodded and headed the way Eleanor had come from; she followed close behind him, when they made it to the front Alvin looked over at Eleanor.

" Where is everyone? "

Eleanor looked out the glass door.

" I don't see them outside either… "

Suddenly a zombie slammed itself against the glass door. Causing Eleanor to fall back into Alvin.

" AH! "

Alvin steadied Eleanor in his arms. She looked up at him and saw that his eye's had a look of steel to them. More zombies started to gather around the glass doors.

" Come on…the glass won't hold them back for long. "

Alvin took Eleanor's hand in his and headed back the way they came. They around the corner and was met with another zombie, about ten feet away. Without breaking his stride, Alvin raised the .38 revolver. Bang! The round found its mark in the zombie's forehead. Black fluid poured out of the hole in its forehead as it crumpled to the ground. They moved around the fallen zombie, stopping in front of a large glass window, leading outside.

" Let's get out this way! "

Alvin pulled on the latch... it didn't budge.

" Shit! It's locked! "

Alvin picked up a chair that was sitting in the hallway and smashed it threw the window shattering the glass window. He took his jacket off putting it over the glass.

" Get over. "

Alvin helped Eleanor over the window and she hopped to the ground, Alvin right behind her.

" Let's go. "

He took hold of her hand.

" Let's try my house! "

Note- Well that's part 1 of chapter 3 the second will be up sooner than the others have been I promise! Please review and be honest!


End file.
